User talk:InfestedHydralisk/Combo of the Week
Wow you're such a fucking euro. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:55, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :omg gtfo --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 08:56, 4 May 2008 (EDT) :also, HA today plx? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 08:58, 4 May 2008 (EDT) ::^. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:59, 4 May 2008 (EDT) So bad grammar. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:31, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :I come HA, btw, those rangers pwn. :p --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:33, 3 June 2008 (EDT) ::inorite :D --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 14:34, 3 June 2008 (EDT) Frenzy + healsig should be skill combo of the week, imo. Especially against pre-nerf(giving cracked) l-orb. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 09:24, 10 June 2008 (EDT) How did you find this one? Gonna try that tonight. Dragnmn talk 09:10, 17 June 2008 (EDT) : ;o he made it. And can I come :P [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:14, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::Never mind that, got to go to rehearsal tonight, I heard that 5 minutes ago. Dragnmn talk 12:28, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::lol, weird but interesting build, doubt it will spike tho!--[[User:Havitas|'Havitas']] 18:54, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I'm always in for testing these weird things. (If I can play that is) Dragnmn talk 03:57, 4 July 2008 (EDT) ideas come on guys i need some inspiration --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:51, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :You should make one of the following: * I got a line on you babbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee * Charmanderway * Mudkipway * Eltonway (Elton John) * Mr. T-way * Norrisway -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 20:20, 11 July 2008 (EDT) Churning Earth plus Shameful Fear. --71.229 20:22, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :Scorpion Wire, crushing blow, and Iron palm. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 20:29, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::Crippling Anthem, Eruption, Iron Palm, Crushing Blow, Entangling Asp, Holy Strike, Trampling Ox, Impale, Signet of Toxic Shock, Signet of Deadly Corruption, Signet of Shadows. --71.229 20:40, 11 July 2008 (EDT) Apparently You are just as bad as starcraft as you are at GW. :P 16:59, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :? [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 17:09, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::I THINK HE'S SAYING YOU NEED TO L2SC M8. Biggles Strongfist™ Sysop 17:25, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :::IS THAT A CHALLENGE? [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 17:30, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Your "zerg combo" consists of lings, hydras, and a queen. A combo of hydras (rangers) lurkers (erf shakur) and defilers (lingering curse) is ftw. ^_^ 17:48, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :::::these are pretty old [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 22:13, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::True, but hydras+lurks+swarm isnt. 01:16, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::i know, but i thought lings had to fit in aswell [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 01:36, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Lings are only good for harassment nowadays. You always win with some kind of hydra+lurk+ultra+swarm combo, or really good muta harass. Or both, im not complaining. 15:58, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::muta with mass ling drop works too [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 17:13, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::hydra drop>>>>>>>>ling drop. 18:25, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::no that wouldnt work as well as lings, and not so fast either. hydras take 2 spots in an overlord, lings only 1, lings cost cheaper and will get 2 at once. mass lings are very strong at destroyer everything in their path, especially base drops [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 18:50, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::If you've seen SaViOr or Jaedong play, they take around 8 overlords with at least 20 hydras and 4 lurkers in them and drop them behind enemy lines. Kills everything. 20:14, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::i was talking about mass drops :p [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 20:16, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::dum nob lukr 04:05, 2 March 2009 (UTC)